


Here's To You, Ms. Pierce

by foxfire60441



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Girlpeen, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire60441/pseuds/foxfire60441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College-age Brittany seduces younger G!P Santana, whom she's "baby-sitting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's To You, Ms. Pierce

**Author's Note:**

> For the Glee Kink Meme http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/45450.html?thread=60724106#t60724106

"Mami," Santana whines. "I'm too old for a baby-sitter! I'm fifteen now," she reminds her mother.

"Mija," Maribel sighs, smoothing a strong hand over the dark hair of her daughter's head. "Don't think of her as a baby-sitter. And quierda, I know you're growing up. Papi and I just don't like leaving you alone all weekend."

Santana pulls away petulantly. "Then let Quinn stay with me."

"Santi...two ninos alone in this big house in this neighborhood? Not a chance," Maribel answers with amusement. 

"Then Sam can stay over, too," the young Latina pleads with doe eyes. The older woman laughs - she knows about her daughter's sexuality and...situation, and is aware that the two blondes are Santana's best friends, but..."Bebe, they are dating each other so I am not comfortable with that idea."

Santana slumps in her seat in disappointment. "Fine, just leave me with some crusty old lady all weekend while you and Papi have fun."

"Oh, mija, Papi's medical conferences are rarely ever what I would call fun. And you won't be stuck with a 'crusty old lady,'" Maribel imitates her child whilst using air quotes. "She's a freshman at Lima Community College studying dance. Such a sweet girl; you two will have fun this weekend."

"Whatever," Santana spits out, scuffing the worn toe of her Converse against the floor. If she's stuck with a stupid baby-sitter this weekend, she will ignore the bitch and concentrate on gaming online with Puck. 

********************************************

Carlos and Maribel Lopez are completely charmed by the "baby-sitter." The blonde storms their doorstep enthusiastically, introducing herself as "Brittany S. Pierce, not to be confused with Britney Spears. I'm way more talented." A toothy smile accompanies the proclamation. 

"Dear, our Santi is upstairs," Carlos urges. "She may seem difficult at first, but she's a good girl."

Brittany nods agreeably. "I'm sure she is, Dr. L!"

A sullen Santana and giddy Brittany see the older couple off, Maribel and Carlos waving and blowing kisses to their daughter as their car pulls away. The young Latina scoffs as her parents embarrass her. 

The two girls eye one another before going back inside and settling awkwardly into the den. Silence reigns. 

"So," the blonde begins. "Want to watch a movie?" She bends over to peruse the DVDs in the Lopez family collection. 

Santana eyes the supple curve of Brittany's ass. She feels her cock twitch at the sight, quickly dragging a pillow over her lap to hide her growing hard-on. 

Brittany retrieves a DVD, unaware of Santana's hungry gaze. "How's this one?"

"Um, sure," the Latina vaguely agrees, shifting the throw pillow over her huge erection whilst pinching her thigh in submission. She tries to remember the tips Puck gave her to calm excitement after he discovered his lesbro also had a penis. 

The dancer loads the chosen movie into the DVD player, frowning as she finds it strange that Santana is breathing somewhat hard and seated practically on the arm of the couch. "I don't have cooties, honest," Brittany mentions, barely touching the Latina's shoulder. 

Santana jerks away from her as if burned. "Um, ok, Britt." Internally, she chides herself for the casual assignment of the nickname. 

The blonde eyes her a moment and decides to ignore her strange behavior. "This is a good movie."

Santana simply nods her agreement, praying her stiffness will either go away or be un-noticed. After a few minutes, she feels herself soften some but is still on edge. 

Unaware of the Latina's discomfort, Brittany sidles closer to her. "Scary movies kinda make me nervous," she admits, her arm lightly brushing against Santana's. "I like to cuddle when I watch horror movies."

Forcing down her arousal, Santana allows the blonde to snuggle to her. However, her dick rebels against her and she pops another boner midway through the movie. 

The blonde feels the stiffness poking against her hip and pulls out of the Latina's embrace with a confused expression. "What is that? Is that the remote?" she asks cluelessly, curious hands searching the limited space between their bodies. 

The shorter girl freezes in a cold panic as Brittany's wandering fingers momentarily graze her jean-clad bulge. The other girl pauses and fans her fingers out, fully grabbing Santana's growing erection. 

"What?" the dancer mutters in confusion, pale digits grasping the surprising and straining nine inches of thickness. "Oh!" she gasps. 

"I'm sorry!" Santana pleads repeatedly, trying to shimmy away on the couch. "I didn't mean for that to happen! I can't control this stupid thing!" The Latina averts her eyes and unhappily slaps at her appendage through her jeans. 

Brittany sees the darker girl abuse herself, knowing Santana's seemingly large cock must be reddening with the unapologetic ashamed blows the Latina is laying on it. She winces involuntarily; that must hurt. The blonde knows the younger girl can't control what her extra part does, and while it's a little unusual for a girl to have a penis (which even Brittany in her usual head-in-the clouds state has been able to determine that's what was nudging against her), it's not unheard of. And in all honesty, it kind of...intrigues her.

"Stop," Brittany instructs gently, taking Santana's hands into her own. "San, it's ok." Like the darker girl did earlier, the nickname falls easily from her lips. 

"No, it's not," Santana argues. "I've got this stupid thing and I don't know what to do with it."

The taller girl tangles their fingers together in a reassuring hand-hold. "Seriously, it's cool."

"How can you say that?" Santana stutters out, eyes dropping to their intertwined hands. The glaring contrast of caramel and pale skin meshing together is both startling and...right. "With this stupid thing, I'm like a gross god damn boy or something."

Blue eyes bore into her face intently. "Do you feel like a boy?"

Brown orbs snap up to meet the lighter hued gaze. "Well, no, not really. I mean, I don't think so. I've got boobs and all. But I mostly like hanging out with guys and playing video games." Fuck, Lopez, way to make sense, Santana scolds herself. "I know I'm a girl though."

Brittany's stare has moved down to observe said boobs, appreciatively noting their roundness and how they fill out Santana's t-shirt and jiggle when she moves, and...oh, the other girl was speaking to her. "You're hot," the dancer blurts unashamedly.

Santana's cheeks heat up at the compliment. Ethnic people don't blush? Ha.

Brittany pushes the brunette, forcing the other girl onto her back. The dancer slithers down her body, relishing in the feel of the hard bulge pressing against her. She finds her destination while on her knees before Santana, an excited hand cupping the Latina through her jeans. 

"Ugh, Britt," the brunette moans as Brittany's long fingers trace her hardness through her pants. With ease, the blonde works the button and zip of Santana's jeans and causing the pressure to lessen considerably. 

Brittany's hand slides into her boxers, grasping the Latina's hard shaft confidently. This makes Santana freeze momentarily. A hot girl is touching her junk. She never thought this would happen. She always figured that she'd spend her life jacking off to bad porn and fantasizing. Maybe one day Quinn would lose her virginity and throw a pity fuck or two Santana's way so she wouldn't die a virgin, simply because her best friend felt sorry for her. She never planned on a girl, especially a beautiful girl like Brittany, ever showing interest in her. 

But here is the dancer, teasing her shaft with ready fingers. And it makes her unsure what to do. Ugh, like it wasn't more obvious she was an in-experienced virgin. 

Brittany kisses her way down Santana's body easily whilst sliding the denim and boxers down to the Latina's ankles, fully exposing her throbbing member. The dancer takes the swollen head of her dick carefully between her pink lips, a confident tongue searching out her sensitive tip that is copiously leaking pre-cum. Santana groans lowly, fighting the animalistic urge to thrust up. 

Brittany's experienced hands find purchase on the Latina's hips, fingers caressing the skin there. "Oh God, Britt," Santana moans out, using all her energy not to force her pulsing cock into the older girl's mouth.

The blonde groans wantonly around Santana's invading dick, thin lips greedily taking in four of the Latina's nine inches. "So big," Brittany mumbles around her pronounced girth. 

Embarrassed at feeling close to exploding already, Santana tenderly caresses the older girl's cheekbone with her thumb. "Baby..."

Brittany hollows her cheeks and breathes through her nose, taking the girl in all the way in one sudden move. Her nose bumps the brunette's abdomen as she feels her head prod at her throat. Brittany has never been with anyone this long or thick, and it makes her head swim. 

"Shit," Santana gasps, still holding back, not fully allowing herself to fuck Brittany's face for fear she'll hurt her. 

"San, let go," Brittany commands, her nimble fingers massaging the Latina's large, swollen balls. 

Santana can't fight it any longer, but she doesn't want to sacrifice endurance. She's not a minute man. "I wanna taste you," the Latina states, pulling away and gripping the blonde's face possessively as her cock slips out of the other girl's mouth. 

"Sixty-nine," the taller girl states greedily, shucking off her sleep shorts and positioning her dripping pussy over Santana's face. The Latina excitedly buries herself into her new lover's wetness, tongue eagerly searching out her entrance.

The brunette's tongue darts about, enjoying the unique taste. "So good," she murmurs. Santana lets her mouth eagerly explore the blonde's aroused folds, tongue excitedly tasting Brittany's pussy. She laps at her puffy outer lips before forcing her tongue into that tight entrance. 

Brittany feels herself on edge with Santana's teasing. She's going to climax any second now. Eager to share the pleasure, she lowers her mouth back to the brunette's erection and encases it in her hot, wet mouth. 

"Mmm," Santana growls out, the sound vibrating against Brittany's pussy and making her wetter. 

Ignoring her own arousal, Santana concentrates on the other girl. She lightly circles the pulsating clit with her tongue, again moaning at the taste of Brittany's pussy. The brunette suckles at the hardened nub of flesh as the fingers of her left hand caress the dancer's tight, sopping entrance. Using her plump lips to massage Brittany's clit, Santana drives two fingers into her. 

"Oh, God, baby!" the blonde gasps around Santana's cock. Feeling the Latina's digits fill her so perfectly and seeing the pre-cum leaking from the brunette's big dick spurs her on. As Santana's tongue and fingers get her off, Brittany takes a deep breath and relaxes her throat. The action allows the Latina's erection to enter her mouth further. The dancer shakes and cries out as she orgasms, juices spilling across the younger girl's chin.

Body still shaking slightly from her orgasm, the blonde runs her tongue along the underside of Santana's thick cock, forcing her partner to come undone. 

"Britt, baby!" the darker girl exclaims as she unloads thick streams of cum down the blonde's throat. 

Brittany struggles to swallow all of the Latina's emission, throat working hard to take Santana's load. After accepting the other girl's fluids, she sidles up against her and crashes their mouths together in a desperate kiss.

Santana moans, tasting herself on the blonde's mouth as her tongue duels with Brittany's. Her hands drop to squeeze the other girl's muscular ass cheeks. 

"You've got the best cock," the dancer breathes into her kiss. 

Santana ducks her head bashfully. "You don't think it's weird?"

In lieu of a verbal answer, Brittany trails her fingers lightly across the Latina's sensitive balls. The younger girl struggles to hold down her bucking hips at the action. The blonde's hand finds her again hardening member and begins stroking, quickly working the brunette back up to her full nine inches again. 

"Does that answer your question?" Brittany purrs, gently taking one of the Latina's earlobes into her mouth and nibbling suggestively. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so well," Santana husks, placing her body strategically over Brittany's.

The dancer squirms beneath her. "God, yes, baby. I need your dick." Brittany's right leg winds around Santana's back, forcing their centers together. 

The Latina lets out a small gasp as her hardness rubs along Brittany's slick, molten folds. 

Santana lines herself up with the blonde's saturated center before thrusting in fully. Damn, Brittany's pussy fits her perfectly like a glove. She pistons her hips back and forth, her strokes getting sloppy when the blonde's pale hands sneakily slide under Santana's shirt and bra and she flicks fingertips around the Latina's stiff dark nipples. 

Santana thrusts harder, Brittany moaning and canting up to meet her. "Take your fucking shirt off," the brunette commands with a strangled pant. The dancer obliges, stopping their movements for a brief period to shuck all garments from her upper half.

Santana groans lowly in her throat as Brittany's small breasts are exposed, the rigid coral nipples calling out to her. She ducks her head eagerly and takes the right bud into her mouth, tongue laving circles around it. 

"Mmm, San," Brittany stutters out, pushing her chest into the younger girl's face. 

Nibbling lightly at the nipple in her mouth, Santana jerks her hips violently. Smacking sounds fill the air as their centers meet once more, Brittany's tight pussy sucking in Santana's cock eagerly. 

"So hot," Brittany states, flexing her legs and bucking up to meet the other girl. Santana forces her attention away from the dancer's tits to moan a slight agreement as she feels the coil in her stomach and her balls tighten. "Baby, I'm about to cum," she warns.

"Cum in me,"Brittany commands, squeezing her inner muscles around Santana's shaft. "I wanna feel your jizz in me," Brittany whispers huskily. The fingers of her right hand prod at the brunette's balls that are swollen and ready to burst. "I'm on the pill, babe."

"Fuck, Britt!" Santana grunts as her big dick shoots thick ropes of cum into the other girl's sensitive pussy.

"So good," Brittany admits, loving the feeling of the Latina's seed filling her. 

Exhausted beyond belief, Santana's sweaty naked body falls onto the blonde. Tiredly, her eyes slide shut on their own accord as she lays atop the older girl. 

Brittany winds her arms around the Latina's neck and pulls her in for a sweet kiss. "Wake up, honey, don't fall asleep."

Santana blinks tiredly at her. "I'm good, Brit. Huh?"

"You're obviously unconsciously awake and ready for me," the blonde observes with a smile, eyeing Santana's fresh hard-on that seemingly comes out of nowhere. 

The brunette grins and palms her erection wantonly. "I'm always ready for you, baby."

The blonde casts a gaze onto her. "You sure you're ready for me?"

Santana slaps Brittany's right ass cheek and wraps her arms around her. "I'm here, B. Ride me, baby. I wanna see your tits bounce."

The dancer shifts her position and hovers above Santana's hard cock before sinking down onto it carefully. Brittany groans hungrily as the Latina's length stretches her pussy so well. 

Santana lets out a strangled gasp of surprise as the blonde's taut ass meets her hips. "Dios mios," she grunts, hands latching securely onto Brittany's sides. 

"Mmm," the older girl hums as she flexes her back and slams herself down onto Santana's member. 

"God, Britt" Santana moans. Her abs burn with the effort of thrusting. Coiling the muscles in her backside, the brunette forces herself further into Brittany's tight center. 

The dancer gasps as the other girl prods her g-spot. "Oh, oh, San," she gasps brokenly. The Latina's left hand greets the blonde's excited clit, rubbing light circles on the flesh. 

"Fuck!" the dancer exclaims, rolling her hips and sheathing Santana's cock further inside her. 

Santana wordlessly agrees with that sentiment, watching Brittany bounce on her lap as the blonde's perky tits jiggle in the best way. Unable to help herself, the younger girl surges forward and latches her pouty lips onto one of Brittany's excited nipples. Santana hums around the erect bud in her mouth, teeth scraping it gently as her tongue swirls around the areola.

"So good, San," the blonde slurs, dropping herself back down on the smaller girl's dick. 

"Gonna cum," the brunette admits, feeling Brittany's inner walls massage her cock. She holds off as long as she can before tumbling over the edge again and filling the dancer with her seed. "Sorry," she gasps out, breathing hard.

"Baby, it's ok," Brittany says, kissing her deeply while enjoying the feeling of the Latina's ejaculate traveling in her. 

"Let me eat you out," Santana states innocently, hands teasing her thighs. 

"Honey, you've worn me out," Brittany argues weakly. 

Santana kisses her way across her lover's chest, briefly stopping to lick and suck her nipples once more. The Latina traces her tongue around Brittany's stiff bud before laying open-mouthed kisses across the blonde's torso. 

She dips down to the blonde's core and licks hard. Her tongue teases the flesh there before thrusting her wet muscle into the other woman. Santana can taste her own ejaculate within Brittany's folds, and it just excites her more. 

The brunette throws the sated blonde's legs over her shoulders and completely buries her face in Brittany's wet pussy. 

The Latina's talented tongue slips in and out of the older girl's entrance, humming lightly at the amazing taste. Brittany undulates her lower half and sinks long fingers hard into Santana's inky hair. 

"Oh, God," the blonde moans as she squirms at Santana's tongue, the pressure building fast. 

The Latina wets two fingers and slides them easily into Brittany's dripping center. She pauses to let the older girl adjust before working her digits furiously, curling them.

Brittany shakes above her. Santana flicks her tongue up to meet her lover's clit once more. The blonde comes undone and lays boneless in the Latina's arms. 

"So good," the dancer murmurs as she snuggles into the younger girl's shoulder. 

Santana wraps herself around the other girl and cuddles her close. "Was that ok?" she asks uncertainly.

"Ok?" Brittany is incredulous. "That was amazing."

"I tried my best," Santana admits bashfully. 

Brittany shifts her position and cups the Latina's cheek. "Baby, you left me more than satisfied."

Santana buries her face into the blonde's neck as her cheeks redden.

"Yeah, " she states awkwardly. Brittany strokes her hair lovingly. Abruptly, Santana looks up. "I'm still badass," the brunette claims defiantly. 

"Oh, you," the dancer concedes, hugging her close. "You'll always he my favorite badass."

Santana smiles at this. "I'm straight up ghetto, babe."

"Minus the straight part," Brittany agrees with a grin. 

"So true," Santana says whilst running her hand across Brittany's back. "Another round?"

Feeling the brunette harden against her thigh again, the dancer slips her tongue into Santana's mouth. "Let's go, baby."

Santana rolls them over with a chuckle. "Let's go."


End file.
